Heartbeat
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Fuji has moved on since the day Hazuki died…better yet, he’s vowed never to love anyone to the extent he loved Hazuki…so why is it that fate keeps throwing a golden-eyed angel in his path.AU
1. Brief Moments of Happiness

A/N: OMG! I know I have like a million other stories that are NOT completed but I wanted a bit of variety for a bit so I'm just starting this story up. I'll update depending on my schedule and if it'll have any readers. Please enjoy anyways and review your thoughts on it.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: Fuji has moved on since the day Hazuki died…better yet, he's vowed never to love anyone to the extent he loved Hazuki…so why is it that fate keeps throwing a golden-eyed angel in his path.

* * *

**Chapter I : Brief Moments of Happiness**

**December 24****th**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Is he coming?" Yumiko asked Yuuta as she glanced at her watch.

"He said he would…" Yuuta said softly before burying his hands back into his pocket. "Mou! It hasn't snowed in 3 years here yet all of a sudden it decides to snow this Christmas."

"It'll be a good year to come then…" Yumiko said searching the bustling people for Syuusuke. He had finally come back after three years of oversea studying and told them he'd meet them in Tokyo Square but she hadn't seen him yet for the last thirty minutes.

"See him yet?" Yuuta complained, "I'm going to be a snowman before he shows up!"

Yumiko merely laughed lightly at Yuuta before scanning the sea of heads for one she knew. After all, it was Christmas Eve; a day to share with your loved ones and family…a day everyone was running around for last gifts or meeting people to share the night with.

'A day for lovers…'

[oOoxXxoOo

_'Ne Syuu-kun…I want to spend Christmas Eve with you okay?" the girl said with a bright smile to her boyfriend. Her long brown hair was under a beanie but her warmth shone through her obsidian eyes._

"_Aa…"_

"_I hope it snows…that way we can see it together!" She said with a laugh, "it's been so cold…"_

"_Are you cold?" Syuusuke asked wrapping an arm around her gently._

"_Un…just a bit but Syuu-kun drives it all away…"_

'Coming to a stop at Tokyo Square'

Syuusuke shifted his gaze from his hands to the door as people crowded around the door. Some looked at their watches with worry while other's looked dead tired from work. A small smile touched Fuji's face as he watched a boy protect his girlfriend from the pushing and scrambling of the people. She looked very happy to be encased in his arms while a similar happiness emitted from him as well. Turning away Fuji stared at his reflection in the window of the subway. He hadn't changed much at all from his three years away on the states…he still had his brown hair, a small smile that settled on his lips, and the smiling eyes Hazuki had loved so much.

"_It's been three years since I stepped foot in Tokyo, Japan. I've been away in the States with my father studying photography to forget my brief moments of happiness here. The memories I didn't want, the faces I couldn't bear to see, everything was coming back but I think it's time I stopped running from her…I think I need to begin again."_

Syuusuke let the other hurry out before he walked slowly out. He hadn't brought much at all from America, only a suitcase of clothes since he only planned on visiting for a month before heading back to America. Searching for his siblings once he reached Tokyo Square, he was vaguely aware that it was snowing. It wasn't that he didn't like the snow… but the little fluffs of beauty were reminders of her…her warmth, her shadow in the back of his mind. Closing his eyes momentarily, he tried to picture her in all her beauty. An intelligent little angel that was a bit too cocky for an average guy and too emotional when anything touched her heart.

_"Syuusuke…"_

Syuusuke's eyes snapped open as he felt a sudden warmth fill him as someone fell into his arms. Glancing down, Syuusuke was surprised to see a man in his arms with a scowl that reminded him a bit too much of Hazuki.

"Are you okay?" Syuusuke finally asked as the man brushed his pants a bit to get rid of the snow that stuck on him.

"Fine…" He mumbled and glanced up to look at Syuusuke. "Sorry for bumping into you…"

"It's okay…" Fuji said with a smile as he looked into the shorter man's golden eyes that seemed lost in its own world as well.

"Why do you look so sad? It's Christmas Eve…" The man muttered to Syuusuke who was sure he had his usual smile on his face.

"I…do I look sad?" Syuusuke questioned the man.

"Aa…you look sad… are you waiting for your girlfriend?" The man asked looking around.

"No…I don't have one…" Syuusuke admitted, "I'm actually waiting for sister and brother."

"Oh…" He merely said as he pulled his Fila cap lower onto his head and bundled himself up tighter in the jacket and scarf he was wearing.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Syuusuke asked compelled to talk to this stranger.

"Hiding…" The man admitted with a small scowl.

"From what? An angry girlfriend?" Syuusuke teased lightly.

"Not really…it's my birthday and my senpai's want to hook me up with a girl who has liked me for a long time." The man stated with a frown.

"Well Happy Birthday!"

"It's not happy at all…" The man admitted. "I'm tired of my mom hounding me even if I'm twenty-one, I'm annoyed that my doctor and friends would rather see me married than accomplishing my goal of being a professional tennis player like my father used to be."

"Oh…but why won't they let you?" Syuusuke asked vaguely interested in the man now.

"Because I'm a sickly person…." The man said with a pout. "They feel that they need to watch my every move!"

"I see…" Syuusuke said, " A caged bird?"

"Aa…" The man said with a sigh, " You are?"

"Fuji…Fuji Syuusuke." Syuusuke introduced himself with a small smile and extended hand.

"Takeuchi Ryoma," The boy answered in turn grasping Syuusuke's hand in return. The only excuse both could have after pulling away so abruptly from each other's grasp was that they both felt warmth envelop each other from the brief contact…as if they had agreed that fate had drew them together in this awkward meeting.

A silence settled between them before they both heard shouts.

"O-chibi! Where are you?"

Syuusuke heard Ryoma groan and look at him with a small smile, " I got to go before my doctor's lover finds me! Maybe we'll see each other again!"

"Aa…bye…" Syuusuke said softly.

"Ne, Fuji-san!"

Syuusuke looked up to see Ryoma a distance away with a superior smirk on his face. "Don't smile if you don't want to!"

"Eh…" Syuusuke said as he watched Ryoma disappear into the crowd. He was a bit confused as to why Ryoma would tell him that…

"There you are Syuu-chan!"

Syuusuke turned to see his brother with a scowl and sister with a small smile heading towards him.

"Nee-san…Otoutou…" Syuusuke greeted pulling his sister into a hug before he ruffled Yuuta's hair instead.

"Stop it!" Yuuta said with a frown. " It's cold and you made us wait here for you!"

"Sorry…I got mildly distracted…" Syuusuke said with a small smile.

"Mom is waiting for you at home too…let's go!" Yumiko said with a brighter smile now.

"Aa…" Syuusuke said following his sister's lead.

"_Little did I know at that time that our roads would continue to cross throughout my month in Japan and even more so…At the moment I was only in awe that he could see me so well but it'd be subtly and slowly that I'd find myself tangled in his golden eyes and slowly my vow of never loving again would slowly fade away to open for him." _

* * *

A/N: Well that ends Syuusuke's return and Ryoma and his meeting…any questions will be answered only if you log in…if you're not a member than I may not answer until the next chapter unless you leave your e-mail address. Review and give me feedback! 


	2. Dream

A/N: Here's a chapter for my newest story but don't expect it to be always updated with each mass update. My main focus is on developing The Moon Represents My Heart, Fated, and Club7. Those three will always be updated each mass update but everything else will be on my mood.

* * *

AibaLove- did you catch that? hehehe it'll all be revealed in good time!

CrystalKitteN-MeW- Yes... being a multi-tasker has it's bad point too XP I have to add in AU now! XD

Tsukiyo Angel- It's really all right since it makes me happy that there is even somebody reading my crazy stories XD Thank you for reviewing!

LexiMac- It's definitely an AU so don't be confused!

catmum56- For me its not a load at all because when I update, I can choose which to update. :D This story may actually be rotated around as well to see which people actually want to read more of. I may write a lot but I update however many I like and I don't stress to update all of them if I don't feel up to it. :)

YukimuraFanGirl- Aha! You were able to catch that huh? :D THAT will eventually be explained so wait for that.

ThrillPair- Well think of it as another first! XD I wanted to try something a bit different this time so here it is!

abhorsen3- Well if you can read Fuji upon meeting him, that reads danger in his eyes already XD. Ryoma will only be perceptive when he feels like it though in this fic. There are many circumstances in which they can meet but that will come later in the story…I'm going to cover background on both of them and the people around them first to get everyone into the setting.

Firey Chronicles- ugh! I wished I could be as disciplined as you are and write one or two but my mind's always bustling with ideas XP but don't worry about the high pace of meeting already :) It was just how I thought they should meet but the next few chapters they probably won't even see each other…Fuji has a lot of 'thinking' to do and Ryoma's quite busy trying to become his dream despite everyone's disapproval.

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune- Well…if you read my Profile… I have A LOT in my head or outlined but I have –somewhat- disciplined myself to try to finish what I have first before introducing too much more. The ones that aren't released yet are tempting me to release a first chapter for it as well XD Just to stake my claim that I thought of a plot no one had cared to use to depth yet! :D

NDebN- I'm glad you take out time for my stories… because I definitely know I take out lots of study time to read yours and other Thrill pair author/ess stories XD I'm awaiting your next update as well because I sense Thrill on the horizon! :D

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- There's a reason why he WAS sick. I have nothing against the prince really XP He's just best in such positions. But Fuji has his share of pains too! XD

Selyn- Well he's not so sick anymore… they just have to monitor him so he won't have a relapse or-- I need to quite talking or else I'll give it away-

* * *

**Heartbeat**

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: Fuji has moved on since the day Hazuki died…better yet, he's vowed never to love anyone to the extent he loved Hazuki…so why is it that fate keeps throwing a golden-eyed angel in his path.

* * *

**Chapter II: Dream**

**December 25****th**

**Tokyo, Japan**

_'Syuu-kun…Merry Christmas."_

"_Hazuki-chan…"_

_Tilting her head to the side she looked at Fuji with a bright smile. "What is it?"_

"_What are you doing here so early in the morning?"_

"_I wanted to spend Christmas with you!" Hazuki said with a small smile. "Didn't you want to see me as well?"_

"_But your aunt said your head was hurting last night." Fuji said with a small frown._

"_But that was yesterday." Hazuki confirmed with grin, " Why should I stay in bed on our second Christmas?"_

"_Because you need to conserve your strength for your surgery." Fuji chided although his hands weaved into the silky strands of her hair._

"_Let's not remember that Syuu…" Hazuki said pushing off the topic of her surgery in a couple of days. _

"_Where shall we go when you get all better?" Fuji asked knowing she wasn't looking forward to her operation at all._

"_Paris!" Hazuki said with a small laugh, " I want to see the Eiffel tower!"_

"_Hazuki…" Fuji said with a small chuckle, " Isn't it just like Tokyo Tower?"_

"_Not at all!" Hazuki said pushing Fuji lightly on the forehead with a frown although her eyes glowed with warmth. "It should be special in such a romantic place ne?"_

"_Aa…" Fuji murmured as he pressed his lips onto her forehead. "We'll go there together…"_

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji's eyes snapped open to focus on his sister's looming face.

"Onee-san…" He heard himself mumble out through the haze.

"Are you not going to have Christmas dinner with us?" Yumiko asked with a soft smile.

"Eh?" Syuusuke said sitting up in bed. He glanced around his room and spotted the clock. "7:30…huh…" He said looking intently at the digital numbers.

"See you downstairs!"

"Eh?… oh! Aa!" Fuji said feeling a bit out of it. Sliding his feet out of bed, Fuji rubbed his heavy head and proceeded to get up.

'You're truly suffering from a different time zone!' Fuji chided his body. With a stretch, he began to make his way to the bathroom…after all; a new day had begun!

xXx

"Ohayou, Syuusuke!" His mother greeted.

'Ohayou…" Fuji greeted his mother back and took a seat next to Yuuta.

"Do you have anything planned for today Syuusuke?" His mother asked. "I'd really love you to spend more than a month here you know."

"I know mother but I've decided already." Fuji said with a soft smile as he accepted the plate of food his mother handed him. "Today I want to go see my old friends…"

"But won't they be spending Christmas with their loved ones?" Yumiko asked form where she sat across from Syuusuke.

"I know… that's why I wanted to wander around a bit today and take pictures." Fuji said to his sister.

"That's fine as long as you get back before nightfall." His mother said taking a place next to Yumiko.

Fuji merely chuckled, " Okaa-san… you treat me like I'm still in middle school."

"I can't help it…" She murmured, " You are my child."

_It had been 3 long years since I have sat like this with my family… most days it was just myself in the states with a few close friends… Come to think of it, the warmth of a family did feel comforting but at the same time suffocating. The memories of her still flood my mind when I least expect it… Japan made it worse…because the scenes became so real…and I never wanted to let her go… _

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

"Quit complaining Ryoma!" Rinko chided as she took his plates to the sink, " We are all just worried for you!"

"You are all mother hens just pecking at me!" Ryoma complained louder, "Doctor Oishi's just as bad as you!"

"He's just doing his job so you should listen!" Rinko stated as she started to soap the soaked dishes. " Besides, you've been doing so well lately we don't want a last minute shock of your body not readjusting!"

"Mada mada dane okaa-san!" Ryoma said bluntly.

Rinko took a quick breath as the words spewed from Ryoma's lips as if it was engrained in his system.

'He's too much like him… '

"Ryoma-kun… time for your check-up!" Oishi said walking in through the door from the hall. " I hope you don't mind that Mizuki let me in Rinko-san."

"Of course not!" Rinko said with a smile. "Ryoma was just being stubborn about his weekly checkups again."

"For god's sake it's been four years since the surgery!" Ryoma whined, " I think four years of good health declares I'm all better!"

"We just have to make sure your okay." Rinko and Oishi said at the same time.

"No need to team up on me!" Ryoma mumbled standing to go to the living room for the same procedures.

"We're sorry Oishi-san… even though you make the effort to come check on him every week he's still ungrateful!" Rinko said with a slight frown at her son's back.

"It's okay… he's a grown man now after all!" Oishi said with a small smile, " After all, he's nineteen and has his goal set on becoming a tennis player."

"Which I am against," Rinko said with a small sigh.

"I think he's well enough to play at a higher tension now Rinko-san…. haven't we been holding him back since he was fifteen?" Oishi asked.

"I know but…he's all I have left…" Rinko said softly, " I don't want to lose him…"

Although Docter Oishi was only twenty-one and had just recently become Ryoma's doctor for two years now, he was really easy to talk to in Rinko's eyes. He reassured he constantly and knew how to comfort a mother…

xXx

Ryoma heard the conversation and sighed. He understood his mother fear of losing him since his father was already dead but he wanted to know so much more about the sport his father loved and he himself loved. Whenever he bothered his mother about a picture or to talk of his father, she always hesitated and always mentioned how he loved tennis and Ryoma had inherited his god-like tennis skills. In fact, before he was even turned twelve, he had won the little junior's league in the area two times and the junior tournament two times. It wasn't until he was fourteen that he started having chest pains and difficulty recovering after matches….

Turning to head by himself to the living room, he nodded a greeting to their maid Mizuki and proceeded to turn on the TV.

**"****We are expecting great results this Australian Open from Ryoga Echizen…he's an aggressive prodigy who hasn't yet met too worthy of a match!"**

Ryoma was immediately engrossed in the coverage of his favorite tennis player. His dream was to one-day play Ryoga on the courts. The twenty one year old professional tennis player had been part of the circuit since he was seventeen!

'Meanwhile, I was cooped up inside with two mother hens at seventeen…' Ryoma thought with a frown. Despite the likeness of Ryoga and him in appearance, his mother had insisted that it was coincidence…then again…she hated his habit of saying 'mada mada dane'…it was a line he had heard Echizen say once and picked it up for himself.

'One day!' Ryoma said pointing to the TV with his remote in hand. 'I will defeat you and climb up!'

"Ryoma are you ready?' Rinko called as she started to come in.

"I…Aa!" Ryoma said fumbling to turn off the TV and take off his shirt.

* * *

A/N: Well it was short but I just wanted to put in a bit more to get the story rolling along. The next chapter will focus more on Fuji's travels and Ryoma's dream to become professional. Isn't everyone wondering now why they aren't related! :D


	3. Striving On

A/N: Decided to throw in another chapter so a line or two as a review won't kill :D

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

ThrillPair- Well it may or may not be like that XO

abhorsen3- That will be revealed as time goes on and Hazuki may just be what you're thinking.

- He's going under his mother's last name.

Angel- Yes, Rinko doesn't want Ryoma going international at all and I will eventually reveal why.

MARYLOVER- I won't tell you anything as of right now yet so it'll eventually come. It's probably lacking the action right now but it's only the beginning so bare with it. XD

Yin-san- He has his mother's last name so I didn't really change it XD

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Ryoma has his mother's last name as of right now. The reason will be revealed later as well as Ryoga and Ryoma's relationship.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- How Hazuki died…. I won't say how yet and yes you read it right. It is Takeuchi Ryoma; he's going under his mother's last name. Right now your guesses may be right but it's still to early. Hazuki was Fuji's girlfriend and maybe connected to the Echizen's.

Skryrssb-Evil as it may seem; I'm not saying why things are as they are right now. But that's exactly why Oishi gets to be doctor here XD

Flying Jade- LOL, you have no idea how angry I was at myself for mixing up my Ryoma with my friend's Ryoma, whom I was correcting for her. XP After I re-read it for the nth time too! But yes, he is 21 in this story. Ryoma will further tell his storyline later so it'll make more sense.

* * *

**_Heartbeat_**

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: Fuji has moved on since the day Hazuki died…better yet, he's vowed never to love anyone to the extent he loved Hazuki…so why is it that fate keeps throwing a golden-eyed angel in his path.

* * *

**Chapter III: Striving On**

**December 25****th**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"It's good to see you back Fuji…"

Fuji's thoughts came to a startling halt as the commanding voice made him glance up at the man who had cast a shadow slightly over him in the lighting of the café.

"Tezuka…" Fuji greeted at the stoic man sat across from him. " It's been a long time…"

"It has…" Tezuka agreed as he ordered a small coffee from the waitress who rushed over.

"How's life?" Fuji asked glancing down at his own mocha he had ordered a few minutes earlier.

"It's been well… and you?" Tezuka asked looking at Fuji almost with a suspicious eye. "How is life in America with your father?"

"It's been interesting if not better." Fuji confirmed with a usual smile. " It's nice and peaceful."

"So how long are you staying?" Tezuka asked accepting his coffee.

"For a month… but I'll be traveling around Japan during that time as well." Fuji said softly. " I'm hoping to get some good pictures in…"

"I see…it was quite a surprise to see a call from you on Christmas morning." Tezuka said focusing his attention on Fuji to the couples that were passing by in the streets.

xXx

**_Ryoma_**

"The answer is NO." Rinko said stubbornly.

"Mom! You've monitored me for years now and even the doctor says I'm well enough to compete in tournaments." Ryoma said stubbornly.

"It's in Osaka!'

"It's still within the country." Ryoma stated.

"But-"

"Forget it!" Ryoma said fed up with the whole argument and grabbed his tennis bag as he headed out.

"Where are you going Ryoma?" Rinko asked anxiously.

"Out..." Ryoma bit out.

"Ryoma!"

Rinko didn't see anything but the door slam shut behind him. She sighed sadly as she sat on the chair in despair…perhaps she shouldn't hide it from him anymore…perhaps she should just tell him the reason she didn't want him to go professional…

'But then that would create a whole new problem right Rinko?' Rinko chided at herself.

She knew the day would come when everything was revealed but she had hopelessly prayed that day would never come as well.

'He is…his son after all…and they have the same passion…' Rinko thought as she sat down on the nearest chair and threw the dishtowel she had been holding on the table.

xXx

Ryoma let out a string of curses as he stalked away from home with nothing more than his wallet and his tennis racquets. He had already made up his mind when he talked to his mother. He had already signed up for the tournament in Osaka two days from now and he has also saved just for this. He was prepared to defy his mother and head there without her support…after all he had worked and save from his part-time job.

'Gomen Okaa-san… but I'm going to fulfill my dream and I'm sure father would've wanted the same thing had he lived to see me walk this way.' Ryoma thought confidently.

Ever since he found out about his condition, he had been dreaming of being well again so he could compete to the best of ability and not regret anything.

'_It's okay to participate in tournaments and all but don't stress yourself. Although your body has accepted your heart, I don't want you to test the limits you can push it to in case the worse should happen.'_

'I'll try not to Oishi-san…" Ryoma promised silently as he headed towards the courts to practice… he'd have to fool his mother later so his disappearance won't give her too much of a shock.

xXx

_**Fuji**_

"It's good to see you again!" Oishi said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Kikumaru. " How have you been in America?"

"I've been doing good." Fuji confided with a smile. " I see you two are doing good as well."

"I could be doing better if my latest patient cooperated more with me." Oishi said jokingly. " Kids these days don't know the fear and worry they lay on their parents."

"What's wrong with your latest patient?" Fuji asked as he started to walk and talk with them. He had just left Tezuka's company when he had ran into Kikumaru and Oishi wandering in Shibuya on Christmas.

"He's a bit stubborn, he was originally a different doctors patient but once I became used to taking care of patients they switched me over to him." Oishi explained. "I sometimes think it's because he doesn't understand that his mother is truly worried about him… but other times she's strangely very protective as well."

"Oh… so she the type to not want her son to do anything strenuous or such things?" Fuji asked slightly amused that those types of mothers still existed in society.

"You could say that…" Oishi said with a small smile, " but she-"

"Isn't it against some contract to talk about patients to others Oishi-san?"

All three turned around to see a frowning dark green haired man sitting on a bench drinking tea.

"Ryoma-kun!" Oishi said with widened eyes.

"So sorry I'm not lying at home taking a nap but walking around and straining my legs." Ryoma said sarcastically as he tossed the rest of his tea into a wastebasket. Rising, he slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and proceeded to ignore all three of them although Kikumaru was getting ready to attack.

"Better not, Kikumaru-san… I might break into a million pieces if you hug me too hard… since I'm _fragile._"

"What are you doing out here?" Oishi asked looking at Ryoma in worry.

"Being bad," Ryoma answered turning to walk away from his doctor and his "cat" when he noticed the person standing behind the both of them. "Fuji-san…"

"Takeuchi-kun…" Fuji greeted after realizing who the 'stubborn mule' Oishi was worrying about turned out to be the caged bird he had met when he had first come back yesterday.

"You two know each other Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked noting the exchange between the two.

"Just a bit," Fuji said with a smile to Kikumaru. "I happened to bump into him yesterday."

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said before walking off.

"Ryoma-kun… where are you-"

"Away from you Oishi-san." Ryoma merely said without looking back. It only took another few minutes for him to disappear into the crowd and blend making all three of them lose sight of him.

"See how troublesome he is?" Oishi asked

"_I hate the way you baby me Syuusuke…. I can do it too!"_

"Fujiko?"

"Oh… I think I understand his need to want a bit of time and freedom to himself." Fuji said snapping out of his thoughts. " It's normal to want to do things without being watched right?"

"I guess so…" Oishi said shaking his head a bit. Although it had been years since the accident, it hurt to see his friend drift off and on every time he had a spare moment to himself.

'But running isn't going to get you far either…' Oishi thought sadly as he watched a smile cross Fuji's face as Kikumaru explained something to him.

xXx

_**A few hours later**_

_"I never thought that after three years, I could still remember the pain enough…. Hazuki had left me miserable when she died… she had, even before I met her, had lots of problems with her kidney… so when she was finally going to get a transplant… why… why did she go and die on me?_

Fuji continued to aim as he tried to concentrate on the picture he was trying to take. Despite his concentration though, Hazuki, as always, was never far from his mind as well. He tended to think of her as a good luck since it was constant thoughts of her that created winning photos for a few contests that he had entered. He had to keep going, keep walking, as Hazuki had always wanted to do.

_'If one day I'm not with you- walk on for me…'_

Fuji sighed… he had chided her never to say such things…

Yet it was the truth now wasn't it? He lived each moment, each day knowing he was living it for the both of them and life continued… as it should.

Looking back into the lens, Fuji was concentrating once more on the lane of trees when a movement to the side caught his eyes. The boy's quick and sharp movements awed him… yet at the same time it was so gracefully executed that the boy seemed more like a dream than truth. Before he knew it, he had crossed the remaining distance and was snapping photos of the boy instead of his scenery he had been trying to take.

"Invasion of private space… and taking pictures without permission… how many more offences can you break with just your presence?"

"Probably every single one you can think of." Fuji said with a slight smile to the frowning boy. "You're form was very beautiful boy."

"I'm not a boy anymore." Ryoma said with a scowl as he continued to hit the tennis ball against the worn wall. "I'm twenty one, a fully grown adult and man at that!"

"Hn… who still needs constant care?" Fuji asked sitting on the bench where Ryoma had left his tennis bag.

"If you want to see it that way. I personally don't need all that fussing." Ryoma stated.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Fuji asked remembering the encounter earlier with him.

"Hn… if I'd like to be babied till the day I drop dead." Ryoma scowled out. "I need some time alone."

"Life getting at you?" Fuji questioned watching how Ryoma varied his hits between hard and soft depending on what the topic they were talking about.

"It has been since the day I was diagnosed with a weak heart." Ryoma bit out trying to concentrate on the ball that was bouncing towards him.

"So you can strain yourself?" Fuji asked.

"Aa… meaning no tennis." Ryoma mimicked in his mother's voice. "But that's all in the past! I've been doing well for the last three years adjusting to my new heart and I'm FINE."

"I see…" Fuji uttered pushing back his own painful memories of three years ago.

_'Would you cry if I left you behind?'_

"Yet they bullshit me on time rejecting my new heart or even of my heart weakening to a state where I may need a new one." Ryoma said catching the tennis ball on his racquet before he faced Fuji with a bratty pout.

"Well Oishi is a doctor who knows best." Fuji put in helpfully.

Ryoma didn't answer; he merely walked over and sat heavily on the bench as he panted out the last of his vigorous exercise. He didn't seem to mind that the snow still covered the ground nor the fact that the biting cold was chilling.

"Why do you insist on playing?" Fuji finally asked noting that they boy had recovered completely now and was staring off in his own thoughts now.

"It's my dream." Ryoma merely uttered before putting his racquet into his tennis bag and standing. "Ja…"

"Wait," Fuji said standing abruptly. "Want to grab something to drink first?"

The boy stared at him in question for a few seconds before he nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

A bit relieved that the boy accepted his invitation he walked in silence with the boy until they reached a vending machine where the boy finally spoke.

"Ponta, grape."

"Is that what you'd like…" Fuji said with a smile as he dug into his pants for change. "Do I pay as well?"

"You invited me." Ryoma said pointedly.

"True…" Fuji said with a slight smile as he inserted the right amount and pressed the grape Ponta for him only to find orange juice rather than grape Ponta.

Ryoma expressionless face changed into a sour one as he stared at the pop in his hands.

"I'm sorry?" Fuji said in question although the adorable expression made him want to chuckle.

"Forget the drink." Ryoma said tossing the juice back to Fuji. "I'm going home… I have things to do before the end of the week."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Fuji asked on a whim. For some reason, he didn't mind hanging out with this blunt, rash talking kid. He didn't have that sympathy laced voice or eyes when he talked to Fuji. Everyone close who had known about Hazuki and him had treated him carefully like that…which made it harder for him in his opinion.

"Maybe." Ryoma merely said as he walked away. "You don't have any friends either do you?"

"Maybe not…" Fuji said with a small smile.

"I don't know what you're waiting for, but you're better off looking forwards and not backward." Ryoma said while walking off. "Don't bother being here tomorrow, you'll only hinder me."

For some reason, the slight comfort and harsh letdown made Fuji want to laugh light-heartedly… it'd been a while since he done that.. Would she forgive him for feeling a breath of life instead of memories?

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Don't act so close to me!" Ryoma retorted without looking back. "Let's stay safe and be strangers!"

Fuji laughed.

xXx

_**The Next Day**_

Fuji couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched his mother pour the orange juice into his cup. The reminder of Ryoma's sour face made him want to chuckle.

"What is making you grin so wide Syuusuke?" his mother asked looking at her older son.

"Nothing mother… I'm going out." Syuusuke said with a smile.

"Oh?" his mother said with her own smile. "Just be back before dinner okay, you're off to Osaka in two days and I want as much time as possible with you too okay."

"Aa…" Fuji said with a slight smile. He wondered if Ryoma would be at the tennis courts today. He had felt a spark of life talking to him and that contagious feeling was something he wanted to feel again. He'd go there again… if luck were on his side the boy would be there.

xXx

_**Tennis courts**_

"Saa… Ryoma-kun…"

"Hn… shouldn't you refer to me as Echizen instead?" the man said as he continued hitting the tennis ball against the wall.

"But we're a lot closer than that aren't we?" Fuji teased sitting on a nearby bench to watch Ryoma practice.

"I don't remember becoming so," Ryoma stated as he caught his tennis ball and turned around with a slight frown. "Is bothering me that fun?"

"It is," Fuji said with a teasing smile. "I like the thought of you answering my questions."

"You're strange." Ryoma decided as he continued with his practice.

"Shouldn't you rest? Oishi mentioned you have a heart condition don't you?" Fuji asked.

"Just call him if I have a heart attack." Ryoma retorted angrily back. "I'd rather die happy than deprived!"

Fuji chuckled merrily. For some reason, this kid brought out happiness in him that he thought he had lost when Hazuki died… obviously that wasn't true or else he wouldn't be here chuckling with a bratty but cute boy.

"I feel sorry for your future wife who has to deal with this." Fuji said with slight amusement.

"There won't be one… I like guys." Ryoma said bluntly trying to get rid of the pest as soon as possible. He only had a couple days before the tournament and he needed all the practice he could get without the side distraction.

"Oh…." Fuji said with a smile. "I wouldn't have been able to guess."

"It a wonder you even have a girlfriend." Ryoma said between a harsh breath. " I wouldn't be able to stand your questions if I were her."

"I don't have a girlfriend… anymore… she died."

"Oh…" Ryoma said feeling the heaviness fill the air already. "I'm sure she hated it before she died then."

"Actually… She enjoyed it…" Fuji said in thought as he remembered Hazuki soft laugh as she tried to think up witty answers for his bizarre questions."

"It figures, it'd have to be a strange one to be able to fit with you." Ryoma said seriously before he started to practice again.

Fuji admired him for that. He didn't brood on the fact that his lover had died, he continued on at a pace that wasn't going to ruin the mood.

"Ne Ryoma… do you think all loved ones wants you to remember them when pass on?"

"Of course baka." Ryoma said with a scowl. "But that's why we're alive, to keep moving and striving for them."

_'Walk on for me…'_

Fuji almost sighed out loud as he thought of how similar Hazuki and Ryoma's outtake was on life. Though Hazuki wasn't nearly so blunt and to the point as Ryoma was, he felt very comfortable with Ryoma like he had with Hazuki.

'I barely know him and he's already intrigued me to this point.'

* * *

A/N: Dang… it's been so long since I've updated this fic but it has been updated. I'm too stubborn to drop my stories so even if this story doesn't get updated for awhile, I won't drop it unless I seriously cannot find it in me to update and continue the story. This story and 'Koori No Ouji' has hit that line where they just may get dropped or be on hiatus for a very long time. Stay tune for the next chapter though.


	4. Osaka Night

A/N: Well, here's the rest of the Thanksgiving release that I didn't get to. This will be a mini prelude to a Christmas release so look forward to that. Review for me to help motivate me please. That's all I ask.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: Fuji has moved on since the day Hazuki died…better yet, he's vowed never to love anyone to the extent he loved Hazuki…so why is it that fate keeps throwing a golden-eyed angel in his path.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Osaka Night**

**December 26t****h**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Fuji smiled slightly as he put his camera down and saw Ryoma practicing with insane concentration. Even the kids that screamed behind him in the background couldn't disturb his focus as he hit the ball again and again, switching between his left and right hand. He was what Fuji could only describe as magnificent. Every movement from Ryoma was smooth and fluid.

"Chibi…" Fuji greeted pulling Ryoma's attention from his practice to him.

"What do you want?" Ryoma merely asked in an annoyed voice as he continued with his practice.

"Didn't think I'd see you today," Fuji said with a slight smile. He leaned against the wall Ryoma was using and studied Ryoma's expressions. There was something that attracted Fuji's attention to Ryoma and though it irked him when he had time to think about it, Fuji really was amazed at how capturing Ryoma could be.

"And here I thought I lucked out of seeing you." Ryoma uttered just low enough so everyone couldn't hear but loud enough for his ears.

Fuji chuckled and eyed him. "You're very dedicated even when there's snow everywhere around you huh?"

"Season's don't change a professional schedule if they need to practice." Ryoma stated.

"So you want to be a professional but you're not thinking like one yet." Fuji said with a sigh looking at the laughing kids who ran around with their friends on the other side of park path.

"What are you trying to say?" Ryoma asked a bit more than irritated now. He caught his tennis ball with his racquet and turned to face Fuji.

"A professional would know that they need to practice in an indoor court to avoid getting sick and not braving this cold." Fuji said with a smile. "Especially if said professional is still being hunted by his doctor for behavioral problems concerning his health."

"I'm fine," Ryoma bit out with a golden glare at Fuji's smug face. "I've been fine for the last few years and I'm not going to let their worrying stop me from my dreams."

Fuji chuckled lightly at the fire he could see emitting from Ryoma and wondered if he had ever pursued anything so recklessly but with everything….

"_You're going to get yourself killed if you continue this way…"_

Fuji blinked rapidly suppressing the faces and words that continued to hurt him.

"You okay?" Ryoma asked noting the slight dilation of fear in Fuji's eyes.

Fuji nodded though his mind centered on the boy and slowly trailed to his lips that were drawn down into a frown. He felt an urge to caress that smooth skin that was probably freezing in this weather, an urge to envelop the boy into his arms to warm him and to press his own lips against his to see how well they could meld into each other-

"You're not okay are you?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown. "My mother has that look sometimes when she doesn't want to remember something…"

Fuji stepped back as he closed his eyes and tried to re-focus. What was he thinking? Falling so low as to molest the boy in his mind when he didn't even swing that way, wanting to dirty him with his dirtied hands… it was a sin.

"Oi…"

Fuji turned and walked away numbly. He had no right to leave Hazuki like that, he needed to escape the suffocating feeling he had when this boy was around.

Ryoma frowned slightly as he figured the man was remembering something he hadn't wanted to and was trying to ecape. His own mother did such things when he mentioned his father. It bothered him so much that he no longer questioned his mother about his father so he wouldn't have to deal with his mother in that state. Still… it was the first time he had seen such a hasty retreat… as if it was HIS fault that something had snapped in that man.

'Oh well… I shouldn't care about a nosey, irritating fool anyways…' Ryoma thought angrily as he tried to refocus on his task he had set for himself. He was climbing that mountain…whether he had to go alone or not.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji sighed as he entered the front door. His conflicting feelings were bothering him. He had made it his life to live around Hazuki… everything he did was to continue to live around the memories of her, so he could preserve her memory. But now, that wasn't even in his thoughts. The burning fire within Ryoma was filing him, the bright lights that emitted with Ryoma's passion was opening doors and lighting darkened places inside of him that he didn't want.

His senses were on alert and in fear over his conflicting feeling for Ryoma, he was at a standpoint.

"There you are Syuusuke," Yoshiko said with a smile. "You were gone pretty long this morning, where did you head to?"

"I'm leaving okaa," Fuji decided in a split-second. That was the only way he could continue the way he was… otherwise he may fall into whatever trap Ryoma was luring him into.

"To where?" Yoshiko asked with widened eyes at the sudden announcement.

"Osaka," Fuji uttered as he pasted a smile on his face for his mother's benefit.

"But it seems like you just came home and now-"

"It's something I have to do," Fuji said in a quiet voice to his mother. He looked at her and he could see the hurt in her eyes but knew she understood that something has triggered his pains.

"Syuusuke… maybe we can help because-"

"Okaa…" Syuusuke merely uttered. The tone signified his decision as it had three years ago. Walking towards the room he was using in a better state he came home in, Fuji tried to forget… forget that he laws in danger of falling hard for a man. More than that, he feared falling in love again

'Never again…' Fuji thought with a shake of his head. He had better things to do… like pack.

xXx

**Ryoma**

Ryoma had made up his mind. There was no going back but he was sure if he didn't do this then he'd regret it for the rest of his miserable life. If he wants to get anywhere near his goals he was going to have to break mother dearest heart. That meant he was going to have to pull his savings and shoot for he moon… in this situation, Osaka.

xXx

**Osaka**

Fuji felt like a fool for running just because of one tiny thought. But it is what it is when Fuji felt threatened like that. He had done that multiple times in the states when he dated after Hazuki. As soon as the person he was with became a bigger existence than Hazuki, he immediately got rid of it to preserve his Hazuki. He couldn't let her go and that was what bothered everyone… everyone but himself. He loved Hazuki with every breath he drew and every thought he exerted into this world. She was his every inspiration and every dedication when he took pictures… but suddenly to be disturbed…it was too much. He had taken pictures and conversed with Ryoma as if she had no exsistence… she had been second in his thoughts for the first time in a long time and it scared him. No matter how close he had gotten to other people he had dated, he had never had to struggle to conjure Hazuki's smile, her opinion, or even her warmth that still enveloped him.

There was something in Ryoma that he feared he had to face… though he had no idea what it was yet he was sure that it would disrupt the world he had built for himself so far.

Fuji leaned back and heard a familiar pounding of a racquet swinging and a tennis ball hitting with impact against a wall. It reminded him of golden eyes and a naughty mouth that needed to be taught a lesson because-

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?

Didn't he run away from all that? Standing up suddenly, he decided to head back towards his hotel room.

"Eh? You're here too?"

Fuji head snapped to the side as he recognized that tone and voice anywhere.

His eyes connected with bored gold ones and his heart stuttered. The person he ran so hard from was still in front of him.

"Why are you here? Stalking me?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown.

"You… what are you here?" Fuji asked as his blue eyes flickered open.

"Tennis… you?"

"Pictures…" Fuji said softly raising his camera that hung around his neck up. He was still in shock that this was all happening. Was Hazuki trying to tell him something or was God just mocking his vow to stand beside Hazuki no matter how much time passed?

"Do you have a place to go?" Fuji finally asked more as a way to get rid of the silence rather than knowing.

"Not yet," Ryoma admitted.

"How about you stay with me… there's an extra futon if you don't mind." Fuji said casually before he could even think about it. Fuji felt like melting as he thought about the impact of his words but he was interrupted before he could destroy himself for subjecting himself to even more pressure.

"Okay,"

Fuji merely nodded numbly that he would agree.

Perhaps this was just a way Hazuki was making him face the reality that he needed to open up again and embrace other people as well as herself. Besides, how bad could it be to spend a couple days with Ryoma?

xXx

**Next Day **

**Tokyo, Japan**

Rinko couldn't stop crying against the young doctor's shoulder. She knew the constant fights about his health had been keeping Ryoma out later and later but he always came home…. And when he didn't come home last night she had been beside herself with worry. Now, there was no sign of him anywhere and he hadn't been at anyone's place that he knew… where could he be… he didn't even leave her a hint… or maybe he had been kidnapped… dear lord… what if some thug killed him?

"He'll be okay right Osihi?" Kikumaru asked with a frown as he watched Rinko soak Oishi's shirt through.

"He should be… we need to look on the bright side!" Oishi said with a smile.


End file.
